Unwanted Pirate Business
by Guava Nancers
Summary: PG-13 just to be safe. It's GND's first story so be nice. It's about Kate, a girl who gets mixed up in Pirate business with the quirky Jack Sparrow.Will as well, and he might have more than just friend feelings. Find out what happens. Read and Reveiw!
1. So it Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No pirate stuff, nothing you hear. Dont you even try sending your lawyers on me!!  
//*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* (haha its a magic wand)  
  
AN: YAY! Guava Nancer D's first story! i hope you all like it., If you do, to show how much you like it, you could click on that pretty button that says review! tell me if you want more.  
  
Unwanted Pirate Business  
  
"How many times do i have to tell you" Katrina said sitting on top of the blacksmith anville. "it wasnt your fault!"  
Will Turner paced around the blacksmith shop for another minute, then said,  
"I loved her!"  
"And you didnt do anything to chage that." she replyed  
"Why...why would she do this to me? One week before we were to get married?" He sat down on a chair, his head in his hands. Kate hopped off the anvill and went over to him, and put her arm around him.  
"Who knows what was going through Elizabeths mind when she ccheated on you," Will shuddered, "All i know is that she was crazy to give up on something as great as you" Will looked up at her, tears still in her eyes but never leaving them.  
"Really" he said  
"Yes, " she answered, "Really" Will embraced her and said  
"your such a great friend. Thank you." Kate sighed.  
"Your welcome" Inside she wanted to tell him how much she really cared, to say how much she really loved him, but she couldnt. She would just remain a friend.  
Just then the doors of the shop flew open, revealing,  
"Ello loves! Am i interupting something? Will and Kate looked up to see Jack Sparrow.  
"Jack! Bloody hell! what are you doing here?" will said. Kate looked at the tan man, his hair braided and eyes dark with liner. Will had told her all about him, and all about his "interesting" personality.  
"Well, yeh see, i was jest in the neighborhood, and i...."  
"Jack", will interupted, "what are you doing here?"  
" I need you to hide me," He stated planly.  
"Again.....?"  
"Yes." he said, and finally noticing Kate. "And who might you be, miss" He reached for her hand and kissed it. Will rolled his eyes.  
"Jack- Kate, Kate-jack"  
"Charmed," he said grinning. Kate had a look of disbelif and humor on her face. Out-side the clinking of guards could be heard.  
"Jack that closet back there is empty. You can hide there now," Will said. Jack began to the closet, and said to Kate,  
"want to come with, love?" He winked. Kate rolled her eyes and Will said ,  
"Get!" The door of the closet closed just as the door of the shop opened and 5 guards tramped into the shop.  
" 'Ello Mr. Turner, Miss Katrina," the guard said smiling, showing his horribly bad teeth. Kate grimmaced.  
"How can we help you," Will said.  
" Have you seen a pirate 'round here. We think 'e came this way." Will shook his head.  
" No we havent, but if we do we'll tell you." Just then , in the closet, Jack sneezed. "Bless you," will responded. Kate stared at will in disbelif.  
"waht was that?" the guard said.  
"My dog," Kate replied quickly, "Yes, my dog"  
"Your dog," the guard answered, not souding convinced.  
"Yes her dog. We keep it in the closet" Will said. The guard was un impressed.  
"Well can i see it?" he said beginnign to make his way to the closet.  
"Oh! No! You couldnt possibly do that," kate said jumping in his way. "You see, my dog.....he doesnt like people. I would hate to have him bite you"  
"I see," the guard still wasnt convinced, but he wasnt getting anywhere either. "Well, if you see 'im," he paused thinking, "Tell him were looking for him.  
"We will," replied Kate. The guards left the shop while Kate and Will held their breath. They listened as the guards clinked off down the road. They sighed a breath of relife and ran to the closet. When they opened the door, they saw Jack lying on the floor, playing with his hair. When he saw them open the door, he sat up halfway and said,  
" Did it go well," Will sighed and Kate said,  
"Alright i have to go now. Ill see you tommorrow will." She walked to the door, turned around and waved. "Bye!"  
"Good bye, " he said and she was gone. Jack broke the silence that followed.  
"So when are ye and ....urm.....yer Bonny Lass, when are ye tying the not?"  
"Never, "will said. He sat back down on the chair.  
"May i ask why, "jack said hopping up on the work table, throwing his leg up as well.  
"She cheated on me....." he said with a depressed sigh. Jack jumped up  
"It wasnt me! I swear!"  
"I know," will said exasperatidly, "I know."  
"well, " Jack said, "What about her, the girl who was just in here?"  
"who, Kate," Jack nodded. "There is nothing with us. She's only my friend.  
"So...... i can have her then," he said.  
"No Jack,"  
"Positive?," he tried again  
"Yes." will said. Jack paused, and then said  
"Are ye positive yer positive?"  
"Jack!!"  
"Fine the, ill leave her for you then mate," he said. Will sighed  
  
AN: wooo! so there it is folks. the first chapter! now i need to know if you want more of this loverly story!! so see that little button that says...oh i dunno...."submit review" and then "go". click it!!!! and as a prize for being my very first reviewer, you'll get a special prize!! 


	2. Swordfights and Unsure Thoughts

Disclaimer: Oh!! Oh!! GUESS WHAT!!*pauses to let you think* I OWN NOTHING!!!!! wow what a shocker!  
*~* AN: here's the next chapter folks. Im doing my best to keep updating as soon as humanly possible. so here you go! and a big hearty thanks to my reviewers so far!  
  
GNK: thanks! Here is more!  
  
Abbie Normal182: I also noticed my typos and have been trying my hardest to fix it! im glad you like it!  
~*~ Chapter 2:  
  
The next day, the sun rose camly over Port Royal. It was a beautiful day. Kateopened her window, stepped out onto the balcony and inhaled a breath of fresh air. Looking down over the town she saw the usual people walking around the streets. People were opening their shops, saying hello to their friends and going about their usual business. Kate went back into her house, got dressed and headed into the town. On her way out the door she tied her dark brown hair into a low bun. Walking down the streets, she said hello to all of her neighbors. Smiling, she ran into Mrs. Stevenson, the owner of the local inn.  
"Hello Katrina, How are you this fine morning"  
"Hello Mrs. Stevenson. I'm doing just fine. How are you," She said smiling at the woman, her bright green eyes sparkling.  
"I'm doing just lovely. That is a very pretty dress. Did your father buy that for you?"  
"Yes," she replied politely, "But I helped pick it out."  
"That's nice. Have a nice day dear," she waved as Kate continued to walk down the street.  
"Thank you Mrs. Stevenson!" she called back to her. Kate waved and walked a little farther down the street.  
Kate continued walking untill she passed the blacksmith shop. She stoped, looked around her, and walked into the shop. She peeked in and said,  
"Hello....Will? Are you there?" Looking around she saw every thing as it always was. But she also saw,  
"What is this. Will doesnt have a hat like this," She said reaching out to grab it. A hand shot out and grabbed hers.  
"Ello luv. Lovely morning we're having,"  
"Oh," she said a little startled, "Hello Jack. It was Jack right?"  
"Actually it's Captain Jack. And aren't you happy to see me," Kate paused for a moment and then said  
"I though you had left yesterday."  
"Well you see luv," he replied, "The guards are still looking for me. Since they already looked here, it looks like I'm going to be here for a while, waiting for me ship." he grinned and continued, "Now yeh'll get to spend more time with me." He slipped an arm around her waist. She gently removed it and thought to herself 'Oh joy, another day of this' she chuckled to herself. She reached out to grab his hat again, but this time he stoped her with his sword.  
"Ah ah ah luv. Cant have yeh touching me things unless I give ye permission," He grinned evily. Kate ducked under his sword and began to reach for another.  
Once again Jack grinned and said "Do yeh dare challenge me?" The grin spread all over his face. "The famous Captain Jack Sparrow," He clinked his sword with the one she pulled off the rack, "A pirate?" He pushed her sword to the ground, but she pushed back up causing his to fly up into the air. "Yeh just caught me off guard," he said picking up his sword, and composure. He came at her slowly. Left. Right. Left. She blocked every shot. "Not bad luv, but what if i quicken me pace?" He came at her faster this time, left, right, near her head, then by her feet, right ,left. This time it was Kate who grinned.  
"Do you dare challenge me." She said. "The infamous Katrina Burbanson?" Jack laughed and said,  
" Let's go," This time Jack came at her full force and speed, but Kate hit or returned every shot he threw at her. Eventually Kate had Jack almost backed into a corner.  
"Yer good lass, " he said when they hit swords again, but instead of preparing to hit again, he grabbed her sword and pulled her close to his face. She could feel his breath on her face. Then he said  
"Really good," he leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away. "So that's the way it's going to be then luv." at this point, all of Kate's hair had fallen out of the bun she put it in earlier. It was hanging all around her face. They were just about to hit swords again when Will entered the room.  
"Kate, Jack, what's going on?!," Jack answered first with  
"She started it," and he put on his hat. Kate looked at him in disbelief. Then Will said,  
"But I thought you had left," Jack sighed,  
"Must I explain it again?" Will nodded and Jack sighed again, "The guards are still looking for me. They've looked here. I'm staying and waiting for me ship."  
"That explains that, but why were you two fighting?" Will said with a sigh.  
"She challenged me," Jack said.  
"I did not!" Kate argued. " I came looking for you," she said looking at Will, "and found you," she said looking at Jack with a semi unpleasant look  
"Luv yeh too lass. And now if yeh two lovely people will excuse me for a moment," Jack said, "Nature calls." He grinned as Kate gimmaced. After Jack was gone, Will said,and smiled,  
"So, did you win?"  
"Almost," she replied, "But he cheated."  
"Well he is a pirate," she nodded. "You've really been improving since we started with these lessons."  
"Thank you," she said, giving up on her hair and just letting it out of her bun. She pulled out the tie and it fell down on her shoulders. Will looked at her, staring. Kate noticed him, and said  
"What, do i have something on my face,"  
"Um.....no," Will said shaking his head. "Do you want to start today's lesson?"  
"Sure, I'm all warmed up and everything," she said smiling. They began to practice for the next hour, every now and then Jack coming in and giving pointers. After 15 minuted after they had already practiced for an hour, Kate said,  
"Ok i think thats enought for today. I have to get home. I dont want my father getting suspicious."  
"Why would he get suspicious?" Jack said, crunching into an apple.  
"Well these lessons from Will are a secret. If my father knew i was learning to swordfight, he would go mad." Jack nodded in acknowledgement , as did will and she said "So good afternood Will, Jack.  
"Kissed luv," Jack said as she exited the door. Once he was positive she had gone, he said to will  
"So are yeh sure there isnt anythin going on with yeh two. You give her "Swordfighting" lesson in private after all."  
"Jack like I said before. I'm positive" will said, not even sure himself if it was true or not.  
"Ok, I just want yeh to be happy mate. Oh and by the way, while I was in the loo, I got news that I was leaving to night,"  
"How in bloody he....." he began but will cut him off  
"And I just wanted ye to know that I wont forget all yeh've done for me." He finished off his apple and handed it to will. "And now im off to get my goods." Will nodded, still confused on how Jack had known he was leaving that night, while he was in the bathroom.  
  
AN: yay! chapter two done! i dont know if its just me or not, but that chapter seemed really long. well anyway, to reward me for my good work, you should......thats right! you guessed it REVIEW!! 


	3. Unexpected Party

Disclaimer: Once again, guess who owns nothing? *points at self* this gal! (wow this is the third chapter and this gets old really fast)  
  
~**~**~**  
  
AN: A big guava thanks to alll my loverly reviewers....*looks around, not seeing many* lets get with it people! review!! if i get more reviews, ill have enough money...wait.....ill have enough energy to start handing out stuff! for free!  
  
solatrix: im glad you like it! keep reading!  
  
Abbienormal182: yay! im glad my punctuation and what not is better. i kinda have GNC to thank for that.  
  
GNK: oh no that wasnt as horrible of a cliffie as one of my upcomming chapters. glad you like it!  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
so here it is! chapter 3!  
  
"I'm home!" Kate yelled, shutting her house door behind her as she walked inside. When she didn't get a reply, she began to check the house. First the living room, then the dining room. She still didnt see anyone. She decided to head to the kitchen, and get herself something to eat. On her way through the parlor.  
"Katrina Burbanson," a voice said from behind a large chair in the parlor.  
"Yes," she replied.  
"Come here," the voice said again. She slowly walked over to the chair. She finally saw the person in the chair.  
"Oh hello father. You startled me for a moment." she said. His face was unchanging. He didnt respond "Uh...lovely day we're having. Isn't it?" Her father's response was somewhat less plesant.  
"Where were you?"  
'In town, like I am every morning. Why? Is there a problem?" she asked. 'has he found out about the lessons', she thought to herself. 'How could he have?'  
"Do you remember what you were to do today?" her father asked her.  
"I guess not," she replied. Her father became irritated.  
"You were to meet up with Mr. Tomenbeck today, Katrina!" he said. It suddenly dawned on her. Her father had arranged a lunch for herself and Mr. Tomenbeck at 11:30. It was now 1:05.  
"As you well know," her father continued, "Mr. Tomenbeck is a man of very high position in society. And he has expressed a special intrest in you. He is one of the very few men I consider eligible." Kate sighed. "Im serious Katrina. I sent him a message appoligizing and telling him you would be at the Belgrave Affair tonight. At 7 sharp" Once agian Kate sighed. She hated it when her father arranged things like this. They were always odd, and very uncomfortable for her.  
"Yes sir,"  
"Now," her father said, "go and get something to eat, and begin to get ready."  
"Now?! But its only 1 o'clock!" Kate protested.  
"Yes and knowing you, Katrina, by the time your finished eating, it will be three" Kate began to say something else, but her father held up his hand and stopped her. "Your maids have to do every thing to get you ready for tonight. I want you to look stunning. Your impressing Mr. tomenbeck, understand" he said giving her a stern look. Kate began to protest again, but he cut her off and said,  
"Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir," she replied.  
"Good. Now go and get ready. I bought you a new dress just for the occasion." She nodded and walked up the stairs. Once she was sure she was out of ear shot of her father, she let out all of her frustration.  
"ARGH!!! I hate Mr. Tomenbeck!!!!!!" she yelled. A maid walked in and said,  
"If you dont mind me asking Miss, why?" she had the dress her father bought her. Kate looked at it and sighed. It was gorgeous, but it would have been better if it wasnt just for Mr. Tomenbeck.  
"Mr. Tomenbeck may be rich, but he is boring and full of himself. Father only likes him because he is rich. That's the only reason he wants me to marry him. That's not what i want to marry for." the maid nodded in agreement. "Plus he is ugly as dirt, " she said giggling, and sitting down on her bed.  
"Well miss, I'd better start getting you ready. We don't want your father angry." the maid said  
"Alright." she replied. And they started to prepare her for the party.  
  
AN: yay! another chapter!! lets see how cliffie we can make this. Who is this Tomenbeck guy, what will Kate look like all dolled up for the party, why am i trying with this chapter? oh well REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	4. What was that?

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Pirates, but I do proudly own tickets to *big booming voice* TRILOGY TUESDAY!! dun da da dunnnnn!!!  
  
--------------  
  
AN: Hello again everyone. GND here sending out a BIG THANKYOU to all of her loverly reviewers and to everyone who reads and doesn't review, but still likes it.  
  
GNL: yay you read it! and you liked it. you loved it,. you wanted more of it. Well here it is! and since you already have plenty of guava's....here have a bagel! with cream cheese *cue oohs and ahhs*  
  
AbbieNormal182: The party should very loverly! I'm so happy you like it. You probably have a lot of guava's by now (your a good reviewer!:) ) here, you can have....um...*searches bag of random gifts* HERE! have some candy, and a guava for good measure.  
  
Leaglen: Yes I know. My spelling is horrible. This time, I'm going to use spell check and GNC. She is my friend. I should give her a guava too. OH here have some guava's yourself. And a smoothie for good measure.  
  
Dimonah Tralon: yay! you like it. I want to know who she ends up with too. tee hee. Here have a guava and some skittles. *big grin*  
  
-----------  
  
3 hours later, just as her father predicted, she was still preparing for the party.  
"Katrina!!" her father called from the bottom of the stairs. "Send down a maid to get you something to eat."  
"I'm not hungry," she responded, sticking her head out of her door. Her father wasn't going to hear it.  
"Send down a maid anyway," he yelled.  
"Fine!" she responded. "I'll be right back miss," her maid said, "Try not to mess up your hair while I'm gone," Kate smiled and nodded as the maid walked out of the room and down the stairs. After she had gone, Kate stood up and walked over to her balcony doors. She opened them, stepped out side and sighed. Leaning on the rail, she looked out into Port Royal, cool crisp air blowing on her face. There were a few of the navy ships in the harbor, but there was also a ship she had never seen before. She tried to make out what the symbols on the sails were, but a breeze kept them folded over. "Miss, I have your food" Kate turned, seeing her maid. She turned back around and looked out into the water. The ship was gone.  
"Miss?  
Kate was bewildered. But she couldn't worry about the ship. She had to worry about her father and Mr. Tomenbeck  
* *  
At 6:45, Kate was just finishing up. Her father was getting anxious.  
"Hurry Katrina!" he called to her from the bottom of the staircase.  
"You're the one who wanted me to look good. Be patient." she replied. Her father tapped his foot, and began drumming his fingers one the banister.  
Upstairs in her room, Kate was putting on the finishing touches. A blue and green clip accented with diamonds, and a diamond pendant shaped like a heart. Her father had bought them for her for her 16th birthday and she treasured them. She knew if she was forced to go to the party. she was going to milk it for all it was worth. "Ok here I go." she said turning and facing her maid.  
"Good luck miss," the maid replied smiling as she opened the door for her. She nodded as a thank you and walked out the door.  
Her father heard the sound of the opening door and looked up. He saw Kate and smiled. Just as he wanted, she looked stunning. Her blue and green dress, matched and accented everything on Kate. Her green eyes shined brighter as her brown hair curled around her face. She grinned as she began walking down the stairs. She was almost completely down the grand staircase, when , on the last step, she stepped wrong and making her heel to her shoe bend. She tripped and fell on the floor. Her father rushed to help her up.  
"Bloody shoes," she muttered, fixing them with out her father noticing.  
"What was that," her father asked.  
"Nothing, " she replied. " I just missed a step"  
"Well," her father said, standing up, "As long as your alright, lets get moving. We don't want to be late for Mr. Tomenbeck. Again" Kate shook her head and sighed as her father headed for the door like a child on the way to the candy store, with the intent of purchasing a great deal. They left the house and got into their carriage, Kate's father constantly looking at his watch. Kate stared out the window, looking into the waters of the harbor. She expected to see the water clear and still , but instead she saw,  
"The ship..." she whispered.  
"What was that dear?" her father asked. Kate hesitated,  
"Um...." She looked out back into the water and, like before, the ship was gone. "Nothing." Her father shrugged his shoulders, and they were silent the rest of the ride.  
  
AN: woo! chapter 4! all done!. Make sure you review. oh and by the way, keep an eye out for the guavies! they are sure to be a hoot! review please! 


	5. Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend?

Disclaimer: well....here we are again. Same time as last time. And what do I own now, nothing! nothing at all. But I do own a copy of TTT special extended edition. BEST MOVIE!! aggh!!  
  
*~*~  
  
AN: Once again, wow my lovely reviewers. You all are so nice to me! I have to start giving out better prizes to you guys!  
  
Shanelover1: yay! you like it. Yea her klutzy moments were inspired from....well kinda from me. I don't normally wear heels so when I fall. I jump back up and pretend like nothing happened Composure is great! You can have a um... *searches prize bag* here you can have some pop corn! and some soda too! everything you need for a movie night!  
  
abbienormal 182: Keep up the good work reviewing, and you're bound to get more prizes. Like now, for instance, you have just received a hand full of tootsie rolls! yay!  
  
Leaglen: I know my spelling errors were very few! and for that I am very thankful for. I got a cookie! yay! With caramelized crunch. sounds..... intelligent...... keep reading! you get..... A big striped lollypop!  
  
Dimonah Tralon: hm.....Could it be the pearl, I'm not going to say just yet! The Guavies are an award ceremony. If you go to Jack Meets jack, its like chapter 23. Here have a cute little mini bagel! With cream cheese or butter, you pick!  
  
i-luv-potc: im glad you agree with Myself and the rest of the guava nancers! Orlando Bloom is the hottest man on Earth! since this is your first review for my story, you get the Initiation guava! its special! *hands i-luv-potc a guava with a fancy toothpick sticking out of it* enjoy!  
  
~*~*  
  
They arrived in the driveway of the Belgrave's estate with five minutes until 7. Kate's father was going mad.  
"Hurry Katrina!" He called to her from outside the carriage.  
"Dad, we're right here!" She said exasperatedly, taking her time getting out of the carriage. She didn't want to trip again. Her father didn't care. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. They stood in front of the giant doors as her father knocked with the bright golden door knocker. The door opened revealing a tall old man and a grand entrance way.  
"Come in Mr. Burbanson. Welcome." the butler said slowly, but precise. He led them into the main hallway of the house. Kate looked around. The hallway was one of the biggest she had ever seen. There was a grand stair case, bigger than her own, leading to the upper level of the house. The stairs were carpeted with, what looked like, velvet. As she looked up the stairs, she saw an enormous chandelier made entirely out of diamonds and other expensive crystals. She had never seen a chandelier so big in her entire life.  
"Come Katrina! We must meet all the guests" her father said beckoning her into the main room. As she entered the room she looked around seeing everyone dressed to the nines. Diamonds seemed to Kate the theme of the party, as everyone had at least a pound on diamonds on them. She put her hand on her necklace. She suddenly felt underdressed. All of a sudden, a very pompous looking woman, with a few too many feathers on as well as diamonds, came over to Kate and her father and said,  
"Why HELLO! Thomas Burbanson, who is this beautiful young woman?" she gave Kate two kisses, one on either cheek.  
"This is my daughter, Katrina" he replied proudly.  
"How do you do," Kate responded, curtseying politely.  
"OH! Thomas! She is DARLING! I must introduce her to everyone. " The pompous woman grabbed Kate's hand and spent the next half hour dragging her to almost every person in the room. After which, Kate thoroughly disliked the phrase 'How do you do' and curtsying. Then the pompous woman finally said,  
"And of course, Here is Mr. James Tomenbeck." Kate looked at him and curtseyed. Mr. Tomenbeck, unlike all the women in the room, was not covered in diamonds. But he was the greasiest man she had ever seen. For a man who had so much money, he looked as if he hadn't bathed in a month. His brown hair was slicked back and his skin was horribly oily.  
'This is going to be a long night' Kate though to herself.  
  
AN: there it is guys. chapter 5! keep the reviews coming. they make me feel good inside! :) 


	6. Dinner with Tomenbeck

Disclaimer: i own nothing pirates. That belongs to disney.... thoes lucky bastards.... ---------------------------  
  
AN: wow guys. you all really seem to like my story....*sniffle* you like me you really like me....*Sniff*  
  
abbie: i don't like greasy guys either. Neither does Kate. And here have a milky way, and *looks around* a picture of orlando bloom that i have already. *big grin* and a .... hm ..... chopsticks! yea!  
  
shanelover1: sorry your movie night didn't go well, but here's to another one. *hands her a POTC movie and another bag of popcorn* Woo!  
  
leaglen: i think he would reflect off the chandelier. That's a funny mental image....*giggles* have a bunch of guavas... and a toaster!  
  
dimonah tralon: who knows who's going to rescue her..... dun dun dunnn!! Here, enjoy this *hands her a pink scarf* it looks just like the one will wears in POTC :)  
  
vera sabe: thanks for the review! it made me feel all tingly inside! you get a guava, potc dvd, and some apple juice!  
  
felina: yay you reviewed! lets see.... have a guava! and one of those cat toys for your kitty cats! im sure they will like it ! :D  
  
------------------------------  
  
Just as she suspected, the night continued to pass uneventfully. Mr. Tomenbeck continued to talk, even though Kate made it clear she wasn't listening. An ocasional nod of the head, a few "mm-hms", or one word sentences. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to handle is. She though at dinner she would have gotten a break, but she was wrong. Tomenbeck decided to sit next to her, making her incapable of eating. He smelled just as he looked, bath less. So she sat there, all through dinner, pushing her food around her plate.  
"How is it?" he asked, breathing on her. Kate held her breath  
"Fine," she said, lips pursed. She grabbed her wine glass, and poured herself her third glass. She caught her fathers eye, looked at the glass longingly, and pushed it away. She sighed heavily, wishing she could be anywhere else but here. One place came to mind. Will's forge. She always felt safe there with him. She sighed once again, staring out the large window of the dining room.  
After dinner, Tomenbeck took Kate to the sofa and they began talking. Or rather, Kate sat holding her breath as Tomenbeck talked. Just as he was finishing up his story on how he became wealthy, for the third time, there was a large clatter from the kitchen. None of the guests took much notice to the noise at all. They all figured it was a clumsy maid who had spilled a tray of dishes. Kate, on the other hand, used it to her advantage.  
"Oh, you had better check that," she said to Tomenbeck.  
"It was nothing, probably just a maid," he replied.  
"But the maid could be really injured. You don't want that," she tried to make her voice sound as innocent and appealing as possible. She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at him as he replied,  
"All right, as long as you wait for me here." He stood up and walked out of the room. Kate sighed  
"Oh thank God," she said as she inhaled a smell free air. She stood up and headed for the front door. Her father stopped her.  
"Where are you going Katrina?" He had a suspicious look on his face.  
"Just to the bathroom," she said innocently.  
"The bathroom," he said pointing in the opposite direction, "Is that way" Now he was truly suspicious.  
"Well," she said thinking quickly, "Uh..I just wanted to look around the house before. It's quite big, and I haven't had much free time." Her father smiled at her and said,  
"All right, but be back soon. We don't want to keep Mr. Tomenbeck waiting." Kate replied, "Oh but of course," and she walked towards the door, her father oblivious to her sarcasm. She walked to the door and out into the cool air. Inhaling a big, deep breath of air, she looked out to port royal. She noticed a bench by the door and sat down. She sat there just staring out into the water. It was very peaceful. After about 10 minutes, she stood up, figuring the bathroom lie would only last so long. Just as she was about to turn around and head back inside, someone grabbed her by the waist, placed a hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear,  
"Don't say a word." ------------------------  
  
AN: DUN DUN DUN!!! what's going to happen!!! review please! 


	7. Blindfolded and Unsure

Disclaimer: hey have you heard the story... .you haven't? Oh its really good. Its called, "Dina Doesn't Own anything, as much as she would like to say she owns Orlando Bloom.....*giggles*". Yup that's the name of it! Good story ------------------ AN: Hello all. Once again its "Let me thank me reviewers" and in honor of Christmas, Im going to talk like a pirate to each and every one of yeh!  
  
AbbieNormal: Yea! Halloween be a very good holiday, and candy is always good. And in honor o' the season (christmas) I'll be giving yeh POTC christmas ornaments to hang on yer tree. Savvy!  
  
Maren LP: Do yeh think I'll be telling yeh who that be? I think not! It would spoil me story! But I'm glad ye like me story. So once again to honor the season, yeh'll be gettin one o' those light up blinky christmas trees and a guava. Everyone needs one o' those. Don't yeh!  
  
GNK: ah, a fellow GN. How lovely to be seein' yeh round these parts. Lol. Well yer bound to have plenty o' guava's, so ill be givin yeh this. *hands GNK a piratey hat with garland and bows on it* It be the Christmasy pirate hat. Enjoy! :) urm.. i mean ARR!  
  
Dimonah Tralon: Aye! It be a cliff Hanger! GNC got me hooked on 'em. and im glad yeh liked yer scarf. I thought it was very "Will" -esque. But since ye didn't get much last time, ill be giving you something Christmasy. Ye get a box o' POTC cookies, and they be shaped like good 'ol Captain Jack Sparrow's head! What fun! ARR! savvy! and other piratey things.  
  
Vera-Sabe: Arr! Yer reviews always make a hard as rock pirate feel all tingly inside. Thank-ye much! Since ye write such nice reviews, ye get 'Its a wonderful Pirate Christmas" On VHS and DVD. It be a heart warming tale of 2 pirates who do piratey things and have a loverly christmas. Enjoy! ARR!  
  
Felina: I bet yer cat liked the toy. No one can resist me toys! Haha. And yes i knew it was a bit short, but quit yer whinin''. I think this one will be longer. Savvy? Now since it is christmas, lets give ye a Pirate-y christmas wreath to be hangin'' on yer tree. Enjoy! ARR  
  
Elentari II: This be yer first review. That's good. Now make more. Hahah! The more reviews, the better presents ye get. And i can't write these things all on me onesies. Its yer reviews that keep me goin'. So since its yer first review, you get a basket o' guavas and Pirate christmas lights to hang on your tree. They be piratey shapes. Arr!!! Enjoy!  
  
AN: Now that that's done, the much anticipated update!! yay! ---------------------------------  
  
The shadowy figure placed a bandana over Kate's eyes. She saw nothing but darkness. The figure also bound her hands and feet, then picked her up and threw her over it's shoulder. Kate's eyes widened behind her blindfold. This had never happened to her before. She had no idea who the man, or she guessed it was a man, was who was holding her. And being in her finest , low cut dress made her feel very vulnerable. He continued to carry her for what seemed like an age. All the while, he was humming a tune. As if kidnapping someone was a daily routine. Suddenly she was set down in a very uncomfortable, wooden chair. Still blindfolded, but not gagged, she said in almost a shout,  
"If you don't release me now, I'll scream," Kate inhaled a big breath preparing to shout, but just as the first sound came out of her mouth, it was immediately covered by a rough hand.  
"Now now," the voice said whispering. It sounded familiar to Kate, but she couldn't place it. "Like I said before. Don't say a word." Kate desperately racked her mind, hoping and praying for an idea to come, but none did. So she sat there, blinded by a bandana that smelled of salt water. She tried to hear a familiar sound, but nothing was heard but the breathing of her captor, and a scratching of a pen. The pen stopped and the rustling of paper was heard. Footsteps came close to her and she was lifted up again.  
"It could be worse," She though to herself. "I could be dead.... Or he could smell like James Tomenbeck". She tried struggling in her bonds, but that just made her captor's grip on her even stronger. He then began to whistle his tune once again.  
  
**~~**  
  
Will awoke in his forge the next morning feeling restless. He hadn't slept well that night. Ever since Jack had come back to visit, he hadn't been able to sleep well. He had been thinking about what Jack had said. The conversation kept running through his mind.  
"Are yeh sure there isn't anythin' between yeh two?"  
"I'm sure,"  
"Positive,"  
"Yes"  
Ever since Jack put the thought of Kate in his mind, he hadn't been quite sure of his answer. Kate's face was also flashing through his mind.  
"im going mad," he told himself, fidgeting with his hands. He ran them through his hair and decided he needed to be busy. To keep his mind off of everything. So he got out of bed, threw on a shirt and headed down to the main work room.  
All morning he worked, trying to clear his mind. But he didn't know what to think anymore. He believed he still had feelings for Elizabeth. He knew he couldn't just say 'that's it' and stop loving someone. Especially someone he had loved for more than 10 years. it was just then when he noticed a piece of paper tacked to the wall. He ripped it off and read it aloud.  
"Meet me at the docks tonight. Come alone." there was an unruly signature at the bottom. Will squinted his eyes to try to figure out who's it was, but his attempts were useless.  
'Great," He said. "Just what I need. Another thing on my mind" he sighed and sat down, putting his head in his hands. Before he did anything, he decided to get everything settled with Elizabeth. He stoop up and practically ran to his room. He got dressed, tied back his hair and headed up to the Swann Estate.  
  
---------------------  
  
AN: ok so it might be a bit short, but hey its worth it right. Now i know this is a pirate fic, but here is my shambles plug for the best movie EVER!!! GO SEE LORD OF THE RINGS RETURN OF THE KING!!! ITS WELL WORTH THE 3 HOURS AND 28 MINUTES, AND WELL WORTH YOUR $7.50!!!! *big breath* there. all done :) review you scurvy dogs! 


	8. Crushed Heart

Disclaimer: I am the one and only owner of Every thing pirates.... I mean wait... i'm the owner of an obsession to pirates, not the stuff.  
  
---------------------  
  
AN: What up my home G's. i know. Im very white. But anyway, i know it takes a while to update. I just need to get up off my lazy bum and write (or type as it were) more often. Im feeling really lazy, plus i have history homework to do. So i cant type all my reviewers messages. Sorry. I give all of you ( Vera-Sabe, Maren L P, GNK, Felina, AbbieNormal182, louisefamesavvy) bottles of Sparkling Grape Juice and guavas. ENJOY!!!! ^- ^  
  
----------------  
  
Walking up to the house, Will was feeling confident. He would go in, talk to Elizabeth, and get everything squared away. He was just about to ring the bell when he heard a noise from inside the house. The left most window was open. As he got closer, the noise, that sounded oddly like giggling, got louder. He lifted his head, and stood on his toes. What he saw inside crushed him. Elizabeth was sitting on the lap of the same man Kate and himself saw her with before. His already broken heart crumbled into tiny pieces. He still couldn't believe it. He thought he loved her. He walked slowly away from the house, his feet dragging on the gravel drive of the manor. It was all over. All those 10 long years, waiting to work up the courage to finally tell her he loved her. And when he did, this was how she treated him. All for nothing. He sighed.  
  
"It's official, I've gone mad" he told himself. But there was one person who was always there for him. Always there when he needed them. *~*~*~~*~*  
  
"Good Day Will,"  
  
"Good day Miss Swann," he replied. Elizabeth was getting annoyed.  
  
"How many times must i tell you. Call me Elizabeth silly" Will nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come now Elizabeth, or we'll be late," She ran off towards her carriage, waving back to will as she went. Will sighed.  
  
"Curse you teenage hormones," he thought to himself, as he watched her go.  
  
"You still fancy her, eh?" Will turned around to see,  
"Oh, hello Kate. And how d'you know i do"  
  
"Oh come now Will. Its totally obvious." she stated, "She is the only girl you know in Port Royal, besides me, and I'm your best friend. Always have been, always will be...... plus the way you drool is sick... OW HEY!"  
Will had smacked her with his hat.  
  
"I do not drool..." he replied indignantly. Kate rolled her eyes.  
  
"William, you're 16 now. I'm sure if you just pulled up your britches, and talked to her like a real person does, then.. " Kate was interrupted by Elizabeth running back to the pair of them.  
  
"Will! Will! Have you seen my... Oh hello Katrina! So wonderful to see you!"  
  
"Yes and you," Kate replied smiling. EliZabeth came in for a hug and Kate returned it.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting, but have either of you seen my... Oh here it is" she said, picking up a parcel wrapped in brown paper. "Well I must be off. Good day!" she jogged off to the carriage waving as she stepped in. It sped off and Will let out a sigh of frustration.  
  
"It is obvious, isn't it"  
  
"Yup," Kate replied, " 'Fraid so. Hey but you know what? Right now it doesn't matter." Will looked at her,confused.  
  
"Listen, you don't have to worry about missing your chance for at least 3 more years." she stated.  
  
"No.. still not getting it," Kate sighed.  
  
"Ok look, girls don't start to worry about marriage until their at least 18. That's when their fathers start looking for "worthy men", " Kate's expression turned grim, "Like my father's going to do," will looked at her, shocked. "Oh but don't you worry your pretty little head about me." she said, regaining her footing. "I'm only 15, as is Elizabeth. So you have 3 years to work up the nerve to talk to her. " Will laughed and Kate grinned cheesily.  
  
"Thanks Kate,"  
  
"Anytime, Im always here for you. Whenever you need me." Will put his arm around her waist, pulling her into him for a hug.  
  
"Thanks," he said. Kate's heart skipped a beat. She looked up at him, finally looking at him. His eyes, deep pools of brown, and his hair wavy. To Kate, he was the best looking, adolescent 16 year old she had every seen.  
"Curse you, teenage hormones" she thought to herself, her side still tingling from his touch. *~*~*  
  
AN: just so you all know, that was a flash back. if you didn't figure it out already. :) hope its long enough for you all :) 


	9. Setting Sail

Disclaimer: I am the owner of a restraining order from the people at disney.... they didn't let me keep anything... man....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy, what with doing noting and all. Its a tough job, but hey, some ones gotta do it. So i've finally gotten of my lazy butt and written. And since im feeling good today, ill write all of my reviews messages, and give out individual prizes :) yay!  
  
Maren LP: Savvy means, well its kinda like saying "Understand" or "Got that!" Im glad you like the story. Here, you can have ..*searches prize bag, which is just laundry bag* some guavas.... um *digs deeper* ah! some pizza! don't worry. its still good.  
  
arallahmenorah: You demanded an update and here it is! It makes me happy when I get new reviewers. And they always leave such good comments. Since its your first time, you get the initiation guava *hands a guava with a fancy toothpick sticking out of it.* Keep reviewing!  
  
Vera sabe: your reviews always make me feel so good inside!! you're good at this complimenting stuff! since you made me feel so good, you get a screen cap of the character of your choice (from LoTR! Tell me what you want in your next review and i'll e-mail it to you!  
  
felina: yay! the length was too your liking! i hope this one is long enough as well. here! have a guava and a poster of a guava, signed by all the nancers, to hang in your room. *cheesey grin*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, after a mental battle with himself, Will decided to go down to the docks to meet the stranger who left him the note. He almost walked out the door, when he stopped and grabbed his sword.  
  
"Just in case," he said to himself.  
  
The streets were dark that night. Darker than usual. As Will got closer to the dock, he became more and more nervous. He passed by houses, all of them with little or no light inside. As he turned the corner, the whole dock was in sight. Will gasped. The Black Pearl, its large black sails billowing in the breeze, was sitting comfortably in the port like it owned it. Will couldn't believe it. It had been almost a year since he'd last seen the ship.  
  
"What on earth...." he muttered to himself. He slowly approached the ship and as he did a plank was lowered for him to board. Will cautiously looked around him, to see if anyone was watching him or if anyone was there. He saw and heard nothing, so he began to board the ship. Slowly he climbed aboard. Every step he took made his sword bang against his side. Once on board, he looked around. It was exactly as he had remembered, except one thing. Where was the crew? There should have been someone on watch, but now there was nothing. It was too quiet. All will could hear was the water hitting the side of the ship softly, and his breathing. Will walked around, looking for something to tell him what was going on. Suddenly the boat jerked and started to move. The plank he used to get on the ship fell into the water.  
  
"How the hell are we moving!? No one is on the bloody boat!?" he said, to himself, but loud enough to make an echo.  
  
"That mate, is where I come in," said a voice up at the helm. Will looked up and saw Jack grinning like a madman.  
  
"Jack! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
"Easy there eunuch," Jack replied.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Will demanded. Jack, clearly not listening said,  
  
"Ready for another adventure mate?"  
  
"NO!" Will yelled. "I cant just leave to ....to be a pirate with you!" at this, Jack just grinned and replied with,  
  
"I told yeh ye'd have to square with pirate being in yer blood some day, didn't I?"  
  
"But I thought i ha..."  
  
"Well! " Jack interrupted enthusiastically, "This is the day!"  
  
'No! It's not!" Will protested, "Take me back to shore!"  
  
"Cant do that mate," Jack said. "We're too far out. would be a waste of me time to do that," he grinned.  
  
"Waste of your time!?" Will yelled,  
  
"Yea, and keep it down. The crew is sleepin'," Will threw his arms up in rage, but sat down on a crate near the helm. He sighed, giving up, and said,  
  
'So..... what's this.... new adventure you have planned?" Jack grinned and replied,  
  
"I thought ye'd never ask!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: so there it is! hope its to all of your liking! review please! Oh by the way, you have midterms to thank for that chapter. that's when i did them. when i finished my midterms. lol 


	10. Family Jewels

Disclaimer: As you can see, section 34-b, sub section9, sub sub section 10, teeny sub section 7.58, appendices hq9 in the hand book of Guava Nancers clearly states that as much as any Guava Nancer would like, she can not own anything pirates.  
  
``````````***************```````````````  
  
AN: Hello once again. Guava Nancer D here. Now, i have gotten many requests from lots of reviewers (actually all of them) who have all asked to make chapters longer. So to keep all my reviewers happy, im going to just type and type. Hopefully the chapter will be to everyone's approval. By the way, when i get 100 reviews, ill be having a special post. For those of you who read GNC's "Jack meets Jack" , it'll be kinda like the guavies. And now to the reviewer messages.  
  
The Lost Guava: hello fellow GN! Updates are fun aren't they! Now im sorry to do this to you, but since you're a GN, i cant really give you anything. Don't hit me....*hides* but you can have a candy cane. Its cherry flavored!  
  
AbbieNormal182: I'm doing pretty well, how are you! since you asked how i was, you get to wear the honorary captains hat!  
  
Jack: hey! that is me hat!  
  
GND: Run abbie!  
  
arallahmenorah: A guava is kind of an exotic fruit.. of sorts. And we give those out a lot. Will-napped is a good word. I might just use it from now on out. And your present is... a nother guava, and some really cool sunglasses! enjoy  
  
Maren L P: here is your update! hope you like it! Have some Chinese food! hope Krissilee06: I think this your first review for my story! you all know what that means!  
  
everyone: INITIATION GUAVA! GND: yup *hands krissilee06 a guava with a fancy toothpick sticking out of it* if you review more, you get better presents :)  
  
felina: Hola! glad you like the poster. I don't think jack has lost it, i just think he is his usual crazy self! :) here, have some chocolate.  
  
small obsession: hola chicka! yay! you reviewed like i told you to! lol. yes I will make my chapters longer. since this is your first review as well, you get the initiation guava as well! *hands small obsession a guava with a fancy toothpick sticking out of it* review some more!  
  
AN: and ....... HERE WE GO!  
  
`````````````````******************``````````````````  
  
Kate stared at the ceiling. Her captor had set her down in a chair, told her to "stay put", untied her hands and left, locking the door behind him. He left before she could rip off her bandana and catch a glimpse of who it was. The ceiling wasn't as interesting as she would have liked. She exhaled deeply and continued to count the wooden beams.  
  
'"thirty four.... thirty five...... thirty six...... thirty sev..." she stopped as the door opened, and a man she had never seen before entered. He was grungy, and was wearing a bandana. He was holding a small handful of clothes and said "The captain says ye should wear these. They be more comfortable that what you're wearing." he said, eyeing her up and down. " Not that i don't like what yer wearing right now..."  
  
"Thank you," she said cutting him off. "You may leave now." The grungy pirate smiled a toothy grin, and Kate rolled her eyes. She waved her hand, shooing him out the door. She heard the door lock, and then his foot steps down the hallway. Once she couldn't hear them anymore, she took a look at the clothes that were given to her. They weren't any better than her dress. The shirt was so low cut it wouldn't have mattered whether she stayed in her dress. there was a belt with the pants, because they were about 10 sizes too big.  
  
'Well can't hurt to try," she muttered. She started to take off the dress, with some difficulty. A maid had helped her into the corset, so she struggled to get it off. After a good many of attempts, all of which involved her arm in awkward positions, her back aching, and many curses, all from herself, she succeeded in loosening the strings.  
  
"Stupid ruddy things" she said, slipping out of it, and pulling the large shirt over her head. The cut in the shirt was lover than she thought. She though for a moment, then searched the room for a pin of sorts, or anything to close it with. She found some string, and decided to poke holes in the shirt, making it lace up the front. Once it was finished, Kate looked down at her handy work. "Not to shabby" she thought to herself. The she put on the pants. She slipped into them easily, and she tied the belt around her lower waist. The grungy pirate had also left her a pair of boots. She slipped them on. They were big on her feet, and they kept sliding because of the stockings she was wearing. She sighed, and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"The captain..." she thought to herself. "the man said, the captain. I must be on a boat.... well of course," she said said shaking her head. "The salt water air is getting to my head." Then there was another knock on the door. It opened slowly, and it was the same grungy pirate as before.  
  
"Here's some food. Yeh sure do clean up nice like," he said eyeing her. Kate stood up, took the food tray, set it down on the side table next to the bed, walked back over to the pirate, and kneed him in the groin.  
  
"Why, thank you" she said, this time her with the grin. The pirate was wheezing, and gasping for breath. He gave Kate a look before exiting the room, locking it as he went. She heard him muttering swears as he walked down the hall. Kate smirked, pleased with herself. She wouldn't be hearing from him for a while. So she sat down on her bed, and started on the food, which wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be  
  
````````````````  
"She injured me family jewels, captain! I can't go back in there," the grungy pirate whined.  
  
"Didn't I tell yeh, "Don't provoke the bear." the captain said. The grungy pirate looked confused. The Captain sighed and said "look, Just let yer jewels sit for 10 minutes, then bring her to me"  
  
'Aye sir" he said, and he walked away. The captain shook his head muttering to himself,  
  
"Bloody morons .."  
  
```````````````````````******************  
  
An: well, i hope that was to your liking. And good enough length wise. i was having a brain fart. lol. So, there it is, now remember these wise words, a great man said... "review and be loved.." ... wait that was me. lol. well wise none the less 


	11. Ready for an adventure?

Disclaimer: So....just you and me.....here.....now.....and i don't own anything....you put away your lawyers, and ill put away my watergun...  
  
___________________  
  
AN: wow....so its been almost 2 months since my last update. Man am i ever lazy!  
  
Will: You are quite lazy  
  
GND: I know, get over it. I don't pay you to make comments. I pay you to sit there and look pretty.  
  
will: you don't pay me at all!  
  
GND: ........um.......here's a cookie  
  
Will: WOO HOO!  
  
anyway, just so you all know, Im outraged for you see, my dear friend, GNC's story has being taken down. *mutters under breath about stupid nazi FF.net people* I don't know what ill do to protest, but when it comes to me, you'll see. oh will you ever see. Anyway, on to reviewer thanks.  
  
GNK: thanks, the family jewels idea i actually got from billy boyd talking about Treebeard. lol  
  
Arallahmenorah: Your cat fell in the toilet! haha that's great! here, have some air freshener. Im sure he smells kinda funny. lol. And some Pepsi for yourself ^_^  
  
Felina: i always call myself a man. lol. Thanks! its good to know i've improved! And im glad you liked it! keep reading all of our stuff! cause i said so :D  
  
Maren LP: woo hoo! score! i picked the right food! you can have some more, even though you just gave me some. lol. None the less, i like mexican food( for future reference )^_~  
  
Savvy0234: here's the "more" you wanted! And here, have a poptart to enjoy whilst you read:)  
  
Susan Heart: thanks! compliments are always fun! I think this is your first review of my story, so you get the INITIATION GUAVA!! *hands susan heart a guava with a fancy toothpick sticking out of it* here ya go!  
  
elfgirl321: Please do keep up your quest to read all nancer fics. Think of it as your mission! And since this is your first review for me, you get the INITATION GUAVA! as well :)  
  
Elentari I I: i know its been forever. i've just been really busy, and really lazy. But as you see, i've finally gotten off me bum and typed! Because you said "cheers" which is great, you get a box of poptarts!  
  
lateBloomer04: wow thanks! another first time reviewer! whoot! You get THE INITATION GUAVA as well! wow, three in one post, im on a role!  
  
AN: ok so here we go, onward to chapter 11!  
  
____________________  
  
Kate sat on her bed, munching happily to herself. The pirate who'd been fresh wouldn't be back for a while, so she had some time to think about her situation.  
  
"So," she said to the wall, "I'm stuck here," she tossed some food into her mouth, "In a pirate ship," she chewed and swallowed, "Dressed in pirate clothes," took a drink, "and I have no bloody clue what im going to do to get off this accursed ship!" she finished. As she finished all her food, her eyes caught a glimpse of something glitter in the bedside table's drawer. At first she thought it had been her own necklace, catching the light from the only window in the room. But as she examined it closer she realized there was something in the drawer.  
She opened it slowly, it making a creaking sound as it came. Once open, she reached in and pulled out a dusty charm. Once she had cleaned it with her shirt, it revealed an intricately detailed charm, shaped like a hexagon. The patterns swirled, interlocking each other and crisscrossing. It was about the size of of her thumb nail, and right in the middle of it was a bright green emerald, sparkling in the sun light.  
  
"wow," Kate breathed, "Its beautiful," she looked around the room warily, took off her own chain and added the hexagon charm to the necklace. Both the heart pendant of hers and the new charm sparkled in the sun. Kate laughed to herself  
  
"Look at me," she chuckled, "Not even one day on a pirate ship, and I'm already stealing things. Then someone knocked on her door, startling her. She jumped. The grungy pirate, stuck his head in the door, with a sulky look on his face. He didn't enter the whole way, but kept his head at the door.  
  
"The Cap'n wished to see ye," he said not making eye contact with her.  
  
"And if I were to refuse? Stay here?" The pirate sighed. He opened the door the whole way, walked to her and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Lets go luv," Kate attempted to struggle, but failed miserably. He drug her to the door and she grabbed a hold of the knob, refusing to let go.  
  
"LET GO!" he yelled, yanking her arm.  
  
"NO!" She yelled  
  
"LET GO!"  
  
"NO!" She yelled, still holding on. The Pirate was getting mad.  
  
'Look lass, I'm jest doin'' what I'm told! JUST LET GO!" He yanked one more time and her hand came free. He shoved her into the hallway and slammed the door. Kate tried to run, but once again, he grabbed a hold of her. He tried to pull her along, but to this, she sat down on the floor.  
  
"I'm not moving," she stated.  
  
""Just come on!" the pirated pleaded. Kate shook her head. He tried to grab her other arm, but failed when she kicked him in the gut.  
  
"Oof!" he grunted, dropping her arm. While he was doubled over, she jumped up from the floor and ran in the opposite direction. The pirate attempted to yell, but was still winded.  
Kate had no idea where she was running too, but eventually she came to a flight of stairs. She hesitated for a moment then took the stairs two at a time. Once she climbed them, she realized she had made a mistake. She was on the deck, right near the helm of the ship.  
  
"Damnit!" she swore.  
  
"That's no way fer a lady t' talk," She looked over at the man who spoke and she recognized him immediately. His slightly awkward stance, hip cocked to one side, his dark eyes lined heavily with kohl, the hair braided, beads woven in here and there and his tan skin glistening in the sun. She stared at him blankly, mouth agape.  
  
"Like what ye see, luv?" he said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Wha...how...you did...Jack?!" she stuttered  
  
"that's me name. But while yer here, on me ship, Its Captain Jack," Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stuttered some more, and finally managed to get out,  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?!"  
  
"Well, to be quite honest with you," he said, still grinning, "ye looked like ye needed some adventure,"  
  
"I needed...... what!?" she shouted. Suddenly the pirate whom had tried to bring her, ran up to the helm.  
  
"Cap'n, she got.....away" he said, noticing her standing there. "Um..I'll go back to me work now" Jack shook his head, then looked back at Kate.  
  
"Ready for an adventure?"  
  
____________________  
  
AN: there it was! tada! i know what your thinking, "Its about time!" and indeed it was. so there it is, and don't forget to checkout our website  
  
e! Well, this is GNA saying Over and out! 


End file.
